wakfufandomcom_de-20200215-history
Serie:Folgen
Das Nebelkind (Episode 1) Ein mächtiger, uralter Drache sucht einen Ziehvater für das Kleinkind Yago und seinen kleinen fliegenden Freund Tofu. In Alibert, einem Mann mit großem Herz wird er fündig. Alibert beschließt daraufhin sich koomplett dem Kind zu widmen und ein Gasthaus zu eröffnen. Als etwa 10 Jahre später Aliberts alter Weggefährte Ruel auf eine Mahlzeit in Aliberts Gasthaus erscheint bekommen sie unerwünschten Besuch von Tristamax. Mit Hilfe von Alibert und Ruel kann Yago Tristamax von seinem Shushu Rubilax befreien, dabei entdeckt Yago seine magischen Kräfte… Yago der Eliatrop (Episode 2) Amaya, eine Prinzessin der Sadida und ihre Leibwache Angelya suchen Yago, da Amaya eine Vision hatte, dass sie diesem bei der Suche nach seiner Familie zur Seite stehen solle. Auch Nox, ein Magier der Zeit, bekommt Interesse an diesem Jungen, da er außergewöhnlich von Wakfu, einer uralten magischen Kraft, erfüllt erfüllt ist. Die große Weicheich, ein riesiger Baum des Verbotenen Waldes, schickt seine Helfer, die Polter, los um alle Menschen in Bäume zu verwandeln. Auch Alibert wird bei einem Angriff der Polter in einen Baum verwandelt. Also ziehen Ruel, Tristamax und Yago los um ein Gegenmittel zu suchen... Der Schwarze Rabe (Episode 3) Yago und seine Freunde durchschreiten ein Zaap Portal zu den Ebenen von Kelba um dort eine Weltkarte zu kaufen. Während ihres Besuches wird der Markt von Kelba und dessen Händler vom "Schwarzen Raben" überfallen. Sie können leider nicht helfen und große Teile des Marktes werden verwüstet. Um doch an ihre Karte zu kommen, besuchen sie den Händler Kabrok und seiner Frau Miranda. Miranda hat tatsächlich eine magische, sprechende Weltkarte im Angebot und ist gewillt sie den Abenteurern zu überlassen – wenn sie im Gegenzug den "Schwarzen Raben" vertreiben... Miss Unschön (Episode 4) Die Gruppe um Yago kommt an einem verzauberten Turm vorbei. Tristamax will die vermeintlich hübschen, eingesperrten Prinzessinnen befreien, tappt aber in eine Falle. In Wirklichkeit sind die Prinzessinnen im Turm von Osamoda selbst verzaubert worden und enorm hässlich. Nur ein wahrhaftiger Kuss, ein Kuss der Liebe, kann sie von ihrem Fluch befreien. Yago, Amaya, Angelya und Ruel verkleiden sich als hässliche Prinzessinnen um ihren Freund Tristamax zu befreien... Die Fantastischen Fünf (Episode 5) Yago und seine Freunde wollen ihre Ausrüstung und die Essensvorräte auffrischen und machen in einem vermeintlich verlassenen Dorf halt. Plötzlich stoßen sie auf Tauren, die die Essensvorräte des Dorfes plündern. Tristamax schlägt sie in die Flucht – nicht unbedingt klug, wenn man den Dorfbewohnern glauben schenken mag: Die friedfertigen "Pfützchen" wollen keinen Ärger mit den mächtigen Tauren. Den haben sie nun aber. Tristamax und Angelya wollen die Dorfbewohner zur Selbstverteidigung ausbilden – vergebens. Als die Tauren das Dorf angreifen stellt sich Yago dem Duell... Vampyro (Episode 6) Yago und seine Freunde gelangen auf ihrer Reise zur Amo-Insel in ein sehr seltsam anmutendes Dorf. Wie sich herausstellt treibt ein Vampir hier sein Unwesen, der getrieben von seiner Liebe zu Schattenklaue – einem Shushu – alle Bürger versklavt und in Ghule verwandelt hat. Schattenklaue stiftet Vampyro an, Angelya zu entführen um in ihren Körper schlüpfen zu können. Als Vampyro dann auch noch Ruel übernimmt, sieht es nicht gut für die Helden aus... Grünes Gift (Episode 7) Ruel hat den Fehler gemacht und einem Stamm der Bworks eine Statue geklaut. Bei der Verfolgungsjagd wird Amaya von einer Dämonenrose gebissen. Das Gift könnte sie umbringen, wenn nicht das Gegenmittel gefunden wird. Der Saft des seltenen Severum Baumes muss so schnell wie möglich aufgetrieben werden. Yago und Ruel begeben sich auf die gefährliche Suche nach dem Serum aus dem die Heilerin Nausia das Gegenmittel herstellen kann... Xav, der Bäcker (Episode 8) Die Helden um Yago treffen auf ihrer Reise auf ein Bäckerdorf, dass gerade von einem Brotmonster angegriffen wird. Nachdem dieses besiegt ist entscheiden sie sich Xav dem Bäcker zu helfen, dessen Hof durch den Angriff beschädigt wurde. Es steht nämlich der traditionelle Brotbackwettbewerb an, der alle 5 Jahre stattfindet. Der Gewinner darf sein Brot dem König vorführen. Es muss also spezielles Wasser besorgt werden und Amaya hilft den goldenen Weizen wachsen zu lassen... Ruels Tasche (Episode 9) Als Yago und seine Freunde von Xav aufbrechen wollen, bekommen sie Besuch von Bert Dago, einem vermeintlichen Boten, der Nachrichten von Dorf zu Dorf bringt. Er sagt, dass es eine Reihe von Diebstählen auf die Ersparnisse der Reichen der Gegend gäbe. Das ist für Ruel natürlich eine fatale Nachricht, denn er ist schwer reich, und er kriecht in seine Wandertasche – ein Dimensionsbeutel, der innen sehr geräumig ist. Yago, seine Freunde und Bert Dago folgen Ruel auf seiner Reise zu dessen Haus. Dort angelangt werden viele Sicherheitsmaßnahmen überwunden und Ruel steht vor seinem persönlichen "Schatz"... Fressballhölle, Die - Teil 1 (Episode 10) Die Heldengruppe um Yago gelangt näher an ihr Ziel. Sie wollen von Bonta aus zur Amo-Insel übersetzen. Leider ist die Überfahrt dorthin nicht möglich – keiner will sie dort hin bringen. Nur ein Fischer würde ihnen für eine Unsumme an Kamas sein Boot verkaufen. Es bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit – am kommenden Finale der Fressballmeisterschaften teilzunehmen – und zu gewinnen. Was Ruel der Gruppe verschwiegen hat: Er spielte vor Jahren bei FC Humpelstilz, der vermeintlich unterlegenen Mannschaft in eben jenem Finale. Nach einiger Überzeugungsarbeit beschließt Tolot, der jetzige Kapitän der Mannschaft, seinen alten Freund Ruel und die Helden in der Mannschaft aufzunehmen... Fressballhölle, Die - Teil 2 (Episode 11) Es wird ernst im Spiel zwischen Ruels "alter" Fressballmannschaft FC Humpelstilz und des gut aufgestellen Gegnerteams "Arsenal roter Fresssack". Obwohl Ruel und seine Mannschaft alles geben sind sie den geschickt agierenden Profis um Kriss Krass deutlich unterlegen. Diese machen eher ein Schaulaufen denn ein Spiel. Die traditionellen Zuschauerüberraschungen, die beim Fressball eingeführt wurden, tun ihr Übriges die Klassenunterschiede deutlich zu machen... Fressballhölle, Die - Teil 3 (Episode 12) Es gibt für Ruels Mannschaft FC Humpelstilz nur eine Möglichkeit, das Spiel vielleicht doch noch zu gewinnen: Die Mannschaft muss neu aufgestellt werden: Posho, Tolot und Calben werden gegen Amaya, Angelya und Yago ausgewechselt. Die deutlich führende Mannschaft Arsenal roter Fresssack scheint einen Fehler zu machen: Kriss Krass – der Mannschaftskapitän – sieht ein ehrloses, restliches Spiel auf sich zu kommen und simuliert eine Knieverletzung. Da Arsenal roter Fresssack keine Ersatzspieler haben sind sie einer weniger auf dem Platz... Der Blinde Passagier (Episode 13) Yago und seine Freunde haben mit ihrem neu erworbenen Schiff Kurs auf die Amo-Insel gesetzt. Yago und Ruel haben es nicht leicht ihre magische Karte – ein minderer Shushu – davon zu überzeugen, ihnen zu verraten wo es hingehen soll. Offenbar vergessen sie die Karte nachts an Deck und nach einigem Radau bemerken sie, dass die Karte von irgendetwas verspeist wurde. Ab da passieren seltsame Dinge auf dem Schiff... Die Moon-Insel (Episode 14) Yago und seine Freunde befinden sich immer noch auf hoher See. Sie sind nur ein paar Tage von ihrem Ziel – der Amo-Insel – entfernt. Aber Tristamax macht einen riesigen Fehler. Er verjagt einen Salbatross – ein Vogel der Seefahrern Glück bringen soll. Und prompt passiert etwas: Ein Sturm zieht auf und beschädigt das Boot der Helden schwer. Sie landen an einer unbekannten Insel um das Schiff reparieren zu können. Auf Nahrungssuche werde Yago, Amaya und Angelya von Eingeborenen gefangen genommen und ihrem Inselgott "Moon", einem kleinen Affen, vorgeführt... Die Amo-Insel (Episode 15) Nach dem Angriff eines Riesenkrakamors auf das Schiff der Helden werden sie an einer ihnen unbekannten Insel angespült. Aber Yago fehlt. Amaya und die Anderen versuchen ihn zu finden. Sie entdecken, dass die Insel von einem magischen Unsichtbarkeitsfeld umgeben ist. Yago ist an der anderen Seite der Insel angespült worden. Dort trifft er am Strand auf "Adamai" – wie sich später herausstellt sein Drachenbruder. Adamai testet Yago, wie weit es dessen magischen Fähigkeiten her ist und scheint zufrieden zu sein... Der Letzte Eliatrop (Episode 16) Nox hat mithilfe seiner Noxinen den geheimen Aufenthaltsort von Grugaloragran dem Drachen gefunden. Derweilen kämpft Grugaloragran in seiner Höhle gegen Tristamax, Ruel, Amaya und Angelya, da seine Sicht auf die Gruppe durch den Dämon Rubilax verfälscht wird - er stuft sie als Feinde ein. Yago und Adamai müssen die Kämpfenden so schnell wie möglich finden, aber am Strand treffen sie auf die Crawlies von Nox: Sie bereiten die Ankunft ihres Meisters vor. Für Tristamax, Amaya, Angelya und Ruel sieht es dagegen gar nicht gut aus... Grugal, der Ewige (Episode 17) Während Ruel, Tristamax, Yago, Adamai, Angelya und Amaya auf dem Weg zurück ins Königreich sind, kämpft Grugaloragran gegen Nox. Nox ist ein Xelor, der verschiedene Zeitzauber beherrscht. So versucht er die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Doch dafür braucht er mehr Wakfu-Energie, weshalb er erst Grugaloragrans Wakfu und schließlich das Wakfu der Sadida bekommen will. Dazu muss er Grugaloragran besiegen und danach den Baum des Lebens der Sadida zerstören... Die Bruderschaft der Tofus (Episode 18) Da sich die Gruppe der Freunde ab jetzt aufteilen wird, schließen vorher alle einen Freundschaftspakt: Die Bruderschaft des Tofu. Als sich die Gruppe trennt, nimmt Ruel die Karte Kritzel, da Yago sie nicht mitnehmen kann. Die Karte ist jedoch hinterlistig und führt sie an der Nase herum und in einen Sturm hinein... Das Reich der Sadida (Episode 19) Kaum im Königreich der Sadida angekommen, werden Amaya, Angelya, Ruel und Tristamax von Sadida-Wächtern in "Empfang" genommen. Sie werden zum Palast geführt und werden dort von allen herzlich begrüßt. Kammerherr Tofdrew und auch Renate und Canar, alte Freunde von Amaya, freuen sich über das Wiedersehen. Lediglich Amayas Vater ist nicht da, da er am Baum des Lebens meditiert. Solange führt Amayas Bruder, Armand, die Geschäfte. Er verweigert nicht nur Joris, sondern auch unseren Helden, zu Amayas Vater zu gehen um ihm Bericht zu erstatten... Der Baum des Lebens (Episode 20) Ruel sitzt im Gefängnis und das Baby-Griesgrab nervt ihn wieder, da es ihn an sein altes Haustier erinnert, das ihn verlassen und damit sehr verletzt hat. Amaya und Angelya überlegen mit Joris zusammen, wie sie dem König die Nachricht über den Plan von Nox überbringen können. Sie überwältigen die Wachen und gehen in die heilige Stätte, in der der Baum des Lebens steht. Auf einmal fallen Amaya und Angelya in einen tiefen Schlaf und haben wirre Träume. Im Traum rettet Tristamax Angelya vor einem Monster, wird zum Ritter geschlagen und bekundet ihr seine Liebe... Folge Igoll (Episode 21) Yago und sein Zwillingsbruder Adamai sind auf der Suche nach dem Dofus von Grugaloragran. Adamai nimmt die Gelegenheit wahr und lehrt Yago einige Dinge über Wakfu. Spielerisch durchqueren sie die Wüste der Dofus Insel. Allerdings versiegelt Adamai Yago für diesen Tag mit einem Zauberspruch die Augen, so dass dieser nur die Wakfu-Ströme sehen kann. Ein lustige Idee – bis Adamai von Igoll, dem "Schosshündchen" von Nox angegriffen wird... Rubilax (Episode 22) Tristamax ist am Boden zerstört. Er hatte sich mit Rubilax verbündet um Armand im Kampf zu besiegen. Dabei hat er die Kontrolle verloren und Angelyas Bogen zerstört – das Schlimmste was einer Crâ widerfahren kann. Er beschliesst daraufhin, dass es keinen Zweck habe weiterhin ein Shushu-Wächter zu sein, und gräbt sein Schwert Rubilax ein um in die Wüste zu pilgern. Dort trifft er auf seinen alten Meister Goultard. Dieser nimmt ihn herzlich auf und bereitet ihn darauf vor, dass er Rubilax entgegen treten müsse, wenn er von diesem als Meister endlich akzeptiert werden wolle. Also kommt es zum Entscheidungskampf zwischen Tristamax und Rubilax... Die Wächter des Dofus (Episode 23) Nach einer drei Tage andauernden Suche entdecken Yago und Adamai ein Wohnhaus auf der Dofus Insel. Sie denken, dass sie schon sehr nahe an der von Grugaloragran beschriebenen Stelle sind und beschliessen bei dem Haus zu übernachten um die Bewohner am nächsten Morgen zu fragen, ob diese ihnen helfen könnten. Jedoch werden die beiden eher unsanft geweckt, da Drill – der Wächter des Drachenfelsen – sie für Einbrecher hält. Nach vielen Erklärungen schenkt Drill den beiden doch so viel Vertrauen, dass er mit Yago zur Drachenhöhle geht, über die er und seine Vorfahren schon seit Ewigkeiten wachen... Angriff auf das Reich der Sadida - Das Wiedersehen (Episode 24) Amaya hat schlechte Nachrichten an ihren Vater, den König der Sadida, überbracht. Nox plant einen Angriff auf den Baum des Lebens, der allen Sadida ihre Kraft gibt und ihr zentrales Heiligtum darstellt. Yago und Adamai – zurück von der Dofus Insel – werden versehentlich von den Sadida Wachen festgenommen, da sie die beiden für ihre Gegner halten... Angriff auf das Reich der Sadida - Die Schlacht der Beschützer (Episode 25) Tatsächlich hat Krautun der Vernichter für Nox ein Portal geöffnet, damit dieser mit seiner überdimensionalen Uhr hinter die Linien der Sadida gelangen kann um den Baum des Lebens anzugreifen. Zudem schickt er einen Roboter – den Timinator – los um eine Bresche in den Wald zu schlagen... Angriff auf das Reich der Sadida - Das Uhrwerk (Episode 26) Nox hat es geschafft. Es gelingt ihm den Baum des Lebens zerstören und damit alle Sadida in Bäume zu verwandeln. Aber Yago und Adamai geben nicht auf. Ihnen gelingt es in die riesige Uhr von Nox zu gelangen und sich ihm entgegen zu stellen. Die beiden bieten alles auf, was sie gelernt haben, aber Nox ist zu stark für sie. Also versucht Adamai die Angriffe von Nox auf sich zu lenken, während Yago sich mit dem Eliakubus beschäftigt – einem Würfel der enorm viel Wakfu in sich hat... Kategorie:Fernsehserie